Nine Female Peacocks and The Golden Apples
by naranari
Summary: Ada sebuah istana yang tamannya ditumbuhi pohon apel emas yang selalu berbuah. Suatu hari sang Raja menemukan apel-apel emas itu menghilang, lalu sang Raja memerintahkan putra-putranya untuk menjaga pohon itu, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menangkap pencurinya/"Saya akan mecoba, Ayahanda"/ EXO HUNHAN FANFICT/ Romance-Fantasy-Hurt/Comfort


**NINE FEMALE PEACOCKS**

**AND THE GOLDEN APPLES**

By: naranari

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun EXO

Romance/Fantasy

ONESHOOT

.

.

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel karya ****JOANNE OWEN: THE ALCHEMIST AND THE ANGEL**

**aku meminjam cerita ini karena menurutku ini cerita yang sangat bagus**

**dengan tidak melupakan rasa hormatku pada author yang asli, aku hanya merubah cast dari cerita ini tanpa merubah plot dan setting ceritanya (no plagiarist no plagiarism)**

**semoga dengan aku memposting cerita ini, teman-teman semua jadi terhibur**

**selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

pernah ada seorang raja yang istananya dibangun di sebuah taman yang indah. Dan, ditengah-tengah taman ini ada sebuah pohon yang mengeluarkan sekumpulan apel emas segar setiap hari. Pada pagi hari, pohon itu berbunga dan menghasilkan buah. Dan pada malam hari, buah itu matang. Tapi, tak ada satupun dari apel emas itu yang pernah bertahan hingga keesokan harinya.

Suatu hari sang Raja memanggil putra tertuanya—Kris kehadapannya dan berkata, "Nak, mala mini kau akan duduk berjaga di tamanku untuk menemukan siapa yang mencuri apel emasku. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberimu setengah kerajaanku."

Pangeran Kris, putra tertua sang Raja menerima tantangan ayahnya. Dan di malam yang sama, ia pergi ke taman, dipersenjatai dengan sebilah pedang serta sebuah busur bersilang untuk perlindungan. Ia pun duduk di bawah pohon apel itu. Tapi, ia belum berada di sana lama saat dikuasai oleh rasa kantuk yang amat sangat. Kedua lengannya lunglai ke samping tubuh, matanya terpejam dan ia pun terbawa ke dalam tidur yang dalam. Saat ia terbangun waktu fajar, apel-apel itu telah hilang.

"Apakah kau melihat pencurinya?" Tanya sang Raja keesokan harinya.

"Tidak," jawabnag Pangeran Kris sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada pencuri. Apel-apel itu menghilang dengan sendirinya."

"Omong kosong," bentak sang Raja. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa begitu?" Akhirnya, sang Raja pun memerintahkan putra yang lahir kedua untuk tetap megawasi dan menangkap sang pencuri malam itu.

Pangeran Chanyeol, pangeran yang kedua mempersenjatai dirinya seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh kakaknya dan menghabiskan malam itu dibawah pohon apel emas. Tapi, sama seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh kakaknya, ia pun dikuasai oleh sebuah keinginan untuk tidur. Saat ia terbangun sewaktu fajar, apelnya telah hilang.

Keesokan harinya sang Raja pergi ke pohon itu.

"Apakah kau melihat pencurinya?" tanyanya. "Tidak ada pencuri," jawab Pangeran Chanyeol. "Apel-apel itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi aku menemukan ini," katanya, mengulurkan satu bulu burung merak betina yang berkilauan dengan bintik-bintik cahaya emas.

"Ck!" kata sang Raja, melemparkan bulu itu ke samping. "Pencurinya harus ditemukan!"

"Saya ingin mencoba, Ayahanda," kata putra termuda Raja.

"Kau?" tawa sang Raja. "Putraku, kau masih kecil dan belum cukup bijak untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas semacam itu. Kalau kakak-kakakmu saja gagal, bagaimana kau akan berhasil?"

Tapi sang putra termuda yang bernama Sehun itu adalah pemuda yang gigih. "Tolong izinkan saya mencoba," ia memohon dengan sangat. "Saya berjanji kalau saya tidak akan mengecewakan Ayahanda."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sang Raja setuju. "Tapi jangan menjanjikan apapun. Jangan kaget kalau kau tidak berhasil"

Waktu matahari terbenam, Pangeran Sehun melakukan seperti apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kakak-kakaknya. Ia mengambil sebilah pedang dan duduk di bawah pohon itu. Tapi sebelumnya, ia juga membawa sebuah kulit landak untuk diletakkan di pangkuannya, sehingga kalau ia jatuh tertidur dan kedua lengannya jatuh ke bawah, ia akan terbangun oleh duri yang tajam itu.

Sebelum tengah malam, sang pangeran termuda mulai merasa mengantuk. Matanya terpejam, kepalanya dan tangannya terjatuh. "Aduh!" Ia berteriak saat kulit landak menusuk lengannya. Ia mendongak dan—merasa lega—melihat bahwa taman istana masih bermandikan cahaya-cahaya emas dari apel-apel itu. Tidak satu buah pun yang diambil. Kemudian sesuatu tertangkap matanya; sebuah formasi burung-burung yang membumbung tinggi menuju istana. Saat burung-burung itu mendekat padanya, Pangeran Sehun menghitung Sembilan merak betina berbulu emas.

Delapan dari burung-burung itu turun dari pohon. Sementara burung yang kesembilan mendarat di samping sang Pangeran dan mengubah dirinya menjadi gadis cantik. Rambut gadis itu berkilat seperti emas pintalan, pipinya semerah apel, dan matanya sebiru danau yang sangat dalam.

Sang Pangeran muda dan gadis yang memikat ini berbincang bersama, sementara burung-burung merak betina itu mengumpulkan apel-apel emas. Pangeran Sehun mengetahui bahwa mereka mengambili apel-apel itu bukan karena rakus atau dengki, tapi karena mereka tergantung pada apel-apel itu untuk makanan. Segera setelah semua apel itu sudah terkumpul, sang gadis berterima kasih kepada Pangeran atas kesenangan dari pertemanan yang diperolehnya dari sang Pangeran. Lalu, ia pun berbalik untuk pergi.

Tertarik dengan keanggunan dan kecantikan sang gadis, Pangeran pun memohon si gadis burung untuk tinggal. Tapi gadis menolak dan harus pergi. Jadi, ia memberi Pangeran itu dua apel—satu untuknya, yang kedua untuk ayahnya—sebelum mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor merak betina dan terbang dengan kedelapan rombongannya.

Keesokan harinya, pangeran Sehun menyenangkan ayahnya dengan sebuah hadiah berupa dua apel emas. Dan malam itu, ia kembali ke pohon itu dan hal yang sama terjadi. Dan terulang lagi di malam yang selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya sampai, pada malam yang ketujuh, kakak-kakaknya yang iri memutuskan untuk menyogok seorang wanita tua untuk memata-matainya.

Saat senja tiba, si wanita tua menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah pohon dan menunggu. Di tengah malam, Sembilan merak itu datang dan lagi-lagi si merak yang kesembilan—yang Pangeran Sehun ketahui namanya Luhan—berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik. Si wanita tua meraih dan menggunting sehelai rambut gadis itu untuk ditunjukkan kepada putra tertua Raja. Seketika, sang gadis menjadi seekor merak betina dan ia bersama kedelapan temannya langsung terbang.

Pangeran Sehun terlonjak dan berteriak, "Kembali, gadis yang manis!" Tapi, gadis itu menghilang. Akhirnya, sang Pangeran pun memerintahkan agar si wanita tua diikat ke ekor kuda dan diseret melewati jalan sebagai hukuman karena menakut-nakuti pujaan hatinya hingga pergi.

Malam selanjutnya, burung-burung merak itu tidak datang, begitu juga dengan malam berikutnya, juga yang selanjutnya, sehingga Pangeran Sehun meninggalkan istana ayahnya untuk mencari si gadis cantik, ia membawa hanya satu pelayan bersamanya. Setelah beberapa hari, ia tiba ke sebuah kastel di tepi sebuah danau, rumah bagi seorang Ratu tua dan anak perempuannya. Pangeran Sehun masuk ke kastel itu dan bertanya apakah sang Ratu tahu tentang Sembilan merak betina.

"Aku tahu." Jawab sang Ratu. "Mereka datang setiap hari pada tengah hari untuk mandi di danau. Tapi kau harus membiarkan mereka sendiri. Kemarilah, temui putriku. Apakah ia tidak cantik? Apakah ia tidak lemah lembut dan berbaik hati? Jika kau menikahinya, semua kekayaanku akan jadi milikmu."

Tapi, Pangran Sehun tidak mempunya ketertarikan pada anak perempuan sang Ratu, ataupun dengan kekayaannya. Ia pun langsung pergi ke danau, hanya memikirkan merak betina kesembilan yang mengubah diri menjadi gadis yang paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Akan tetapi, sang Ratu tua adalah wanita yang cerdas dan tahu kalau Pangeran Sehun akan pergi ke danau. Jadi, ia menyogok pelayan sang Pangeran agar menghianati tuannya dengan janji sekantong uang emas.

"Ambil alat pengembus yang menawan ini," suruh sang Ratu. "Gunakan alat ini untuk meniup udara yang menyejukkan ke leher tuanmu. Ia akan masuk kea lam tidur sedalam kematian, dan tidak mampu untuk bicara pada merak betina itu."

Si pelayan melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan sang Ratu. Dan pada waktu semebilan merak betina itu datang, Pangeran telah dibuai dalam tidur yang sedalam kematian oleh alat pengembus yang menawan itu.

Tertutup dalam cahaya yang tercermin dalam danau dan mengubah air tenangnya menjadi emas cair, kedelapan merak betina itu pergi mandi sementara merak yang kesembilan—Luhan—berubah menjadi penyihir wanita dan pergi ke Pangeran Sehun.

"Bangunlah, cintaku!" serunya. "Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Tapi tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha, Luhan tidak bisa membangunkan Pangeran Sehun. Jadi, ia pun kembali berubah menjadi seekor burung dan kesembilan burung merak itu terbang menjauh.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Pangeran Sehun terbangun dan bertanya kepada pelayannya apakah burung-burung itu telah datang. Saat ia mengetahui burung-burung itu telah datang, ia menjadi marah. Tapi, Pangeran Sehun kembali ke danau keesokan harinya. Sekali lagi, si pelaya meniupkan alat pengembus yang menawan itu dan tuannya jatuh kea lam tidur yang sedalam kematian.

Saat para merak betina itu datang, Luhan yang cantik berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Tapi teriakan Luhan tak terdengar, belaiannya tak terasa. "Seolah-olah dia ini mati!" ia meratap. Ia beralih ke pelayan jahat itu. "Katakan pada tuanmu kalau aku akan kembali esok, tapi jangan lagi seperti ini." Ia dan teman-temannya terbang pergi.

Saat sang Pangeran terbangun, si pelayan memberitahunya tentang apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Dan Pangeran pun menjadi lebih marah dari yang sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau tidak membnagunkanku?" raungnya.

Esok harinya, Pangeran Sehun menderapkan kudanya mengelilingi danau sementara ia menunggu burung-burung itu datang, memikirkan kalau ini akan membuatnya tetap terjaga. Tapi, sang pelayan kembali meniupkan alat pengembus itu pada leher tuannya dari belakang saat Pangeran Sehun naik kuda. Pangeran Sehun mulai merasa mengantuk. Tangannya menjadi lemas, ia menjatuhkan tali kekangnya meluncur dari kuda ke atas tepian berlumpur dari danau tepat saat merak-merak itu muncul.

Pemandangan sang Pangeran muda yang kembali terlelap membuat Luhan si gadis burung yang cantik dipenuhi kesengsaraan. Ia berkata pada sang pelayan, "Katakan pada tuanmu, kalau dia ingin menemukanku, dia harus mencari pria tua yang mengembara di kedalaman negeri nan jauh, karena aku tak akn kembali ke tempat ini."

Saat Pangeran Sehun terbangun dan mendengar apa yang telah terjadi, ia pun mengambil pedangnya dan menebas kepala pelayanya, yakin kalau ia telah dikhianati olehnya. Lalu, sang Pangeran pergi mencari si pria tua yang mungkin akan mengarahkannya pada kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa bulan berpergian sendiri melewati tanah-tanah yang tak dikenal, Pangeran Sehun pun bertemu dengan seorang pertapa tua yang mengembara di hutan. "Apa kau tahu tentang Sembilan burung merak betina emas?" ia bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab si pengembara. "Berjalanlah sampai kau tiba di pintu gerbang yang besar. Lewati pintu gerbang itu di sisi tangan kanan sampai kau tiba ke kota Merak Betina dan disanalah kau akan menemukan istana dari Sembilan burung merak yang kau cari."

Pangeran Sehun melakukan sesuai yang dikatakan sang pertapa dan ia segera datang ke Kota Merak Betina. Tempat itu tidak seperti tempat-tempat lain yang pernah ia lihat. Rumah-rumahnya berupa sarang di atas jangkungan, terjalin dari ranting-rantin emas. Bukannya bunga-bunga dan pepohonan, tamannya malah dihisai oleh bulu-bulu. Dan langit-langitnya dihiasi kubah emas bersinar yang membungkus seluruh kota.

Saat ia menyerap semuanya, Pangeran Sehun mengerti kenapa kesembilan burung itu datang untuk mengambil apel-apel ayahnya. Tidak ada buah-buahan disini, tidak ada gandum. Tampaknya tidak ada apapun untuk dimakan.

"Lihat, Ratu!" sebuah suara dari istana itu. Sang Ratu muncul dan sang Pangeran melihat kalau itu adlah gadis penyihir cantik yang telah ia cari-cari.

"Pada akhirnya kita bisa bersama!" seru sang Pangeran.

"Ya, kita bisa bersama." Gadis itu tersenyum, tapi kemudian wajah cantiknya menjadi sedih. Air mata jatuh dari mata birunya yang dalam dan bergulir menuruni pipi merah mawarnya. "Kau boleh tetap disini sebagai suamiku dan Raja dari Kota Merak Betina, tapi untuk melakukan hal itu akan berarti meninggalkan sisi manusiamu dan menjadi seekor burung. Atau kau boleh pergi sekarang sebagai seorang pria dan tetap menjadi seorang pria sampai hari kau meninggal dunia, tapi kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi."

Pangeran Sehun dikuasai oleh kesedihan yang mendalam. "Bagaimana bisa jadi begini?" ia berteriak, saat mengamuk di sekitar halaman istana, bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa hidup sebagai seekor burung di sebuah kota tanpa makanan, bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa hidup tanpa melihat gadis cantik itu lagi.

Kemudian, sang Pangeran mendengar bunyi berderak-derak. Ia mendongak dan melihat pintu gerbang kota itu sedang menutup dibelakangnya. Ia tidak sadar telah melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu. Keputusan telah dibuat.

Dari balik kota, Pangeran Sehun melihat Luhan berubah menjadi seekor burung, naik ke puncak kubah emas dan menaungi seluruh kota dalam bentangan sayapnya. Segalanya bersinar dengan begitu cerah hingga Pangeran Sehun terpaksa melindungi matanya. Saat ia membuka mata, seolah-olah kota, burung-burung dan gadis penyihir cantik tercintanya tidak pernah ada. Yang tersisa adalah satu bulu emas

The End

.

.

**Sekali lagi, nara tidak melakukan plagiatisme atau semacamnya. Karena diawal nara sudah mencantumkan nama author dan judul novelnya.**

**Nara hanya mengubah perannya saja.**

**Untuk keseluruhan tidak ada yang diubah.**

**Jika kalian mau baca versi aslinya, silahkan baca novel:**

**JOANNE OWEN: THE ALCHEMIST AND THE ANGEL**

**.**

**.**

Nara cerita sedikit ya,

**THE ALCHEMIST AND THE ANGEL ** ini adalah novel yang bercerita tentang seorang **ALCHEMIST** (ahli kimia) yang hidup pada masa kekaisaran Rudolf II. Sang alkemis pada saat itu yaitu Gustav membuat serum pemberi kehidupan. Tapi Gustav meninggal mendadak dan pengujian serum itu belum dilakukan. Akhirnya keponakan Gustav yang bernama Jan, melanjutkan cita-cita besar pamannya ini.

.

Nara adalah orang yang suka sekali dengan hal yang berbau 'kimiawi' atau 'ilmu alam' atau 'sains' saat masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Dan dengan novel ini nara jadi semakin tahu tentang kimia.

I love Chemistry

.

.

Okay, thank you for reading and don't forget to review

I love your review too


End file.
